Coffee and Adventure
by Hypo Prower
Summary: Tails gives Marine coffee...which is never a good thing. Then when Marine drags Tails and Sonic off on an adventure, things get pretty hectic.
1. The Adventure Begins!

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, it's about time I started a new story, right?**

**Well this one is a little more...random. It's pretty much unlike anything I've ever written...so! Yeah. **

**Oh, and if you think it's TailsxMarine...it's not. At least for the moment. I'm going to try to avoid couples.**

* * *

Tails stared skeptically at the steaming cup in his hand, his cerulean eyes filled with caution. The contents contained within the cup was the glorious drink that seemed to save people's lives all the time…

Coffee.

"Marine. This is coffee."

The raccoon in front of Tails rolled her eyes at him, crossing her arms. "Oi think 'at oi kna that by na, mate. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked ya to buy that for me."

Tails and Marine were inside a local Starbuck's café. Tails had worked all night on some modifications for the Tornado 2, so the fox was extremely tired. And he had promised Marine that he and Sonic would go with her on whatever adventure she was planning.

Tails needed a pick-me-up. Coffee was the answer.

What he hadn't planned on, however, was that Marine wanted a cup too.

Marine had grown a little older. She was 7 when Tails and she first met, but Tails was 9 at the time as well. Now the female raccoon had aged to 12, while Tails was 14. The fox had taken to drinking coffee at a relatively young age to keep up with his studies at school. High school wasn't easy, and just because Sonic was always flunking didn't mean that he had to flunk too.

The thing that worried Tails was that Marine had never had coffee.

"Look, mate, dan't worry about it," she had reassured. "Oi just want to try it. Oi probably won't like it anyway. Those beans look pretty gross."

"Well…OK," Tails replied right before buying her a cup of java.

Now, however, he was having second thoughts.

Before Tails could say anything else, Marine pried the steaming cup from his gloved hands. "Are yer gonna give it ter me er na?" she demanded before blowing softly on the beverage.

Tails sighed before starting to drink his cup.

***

Sonic huffed and sat cross-legged on Marine's ship. This was stupid.

He didn't want to be on this stupid boat. He didn't want to be on a stupid ocean. And he for SURE didn't want to be with the somewhat-stupid Marine.

It wasn't that Sonic disliked Marine. She just wasn't the best company. The Aussie was very loud, very obnoxious, and her accent drove the hedgehog absolutely up the wall.

Sonic tried to like Marine. For Tails' sake. Tails seemed to be Marine's best friend since Blaze, and since she had been sucked into an alternate dimension 2 years ago, no one had seen ear nor tail of her.

That kind of troubled Sonic. He hadn't grown very close to Blaze, but it still bothered him what happened to her. What dimension was she sucked into? Would anyone ever see her again?

Suddenly, the blue hedgehog was snapped from his thoughts when he heard loud laughter erupting from the horizon. Sonic sighed irritably. Just when he was lost in thought about something serious, Marine had to show up. This was insane!

Sonic stood up and watched as Marine climbed the ladder to the ship at an inhuman rate. His green eyes grew wide as the raccoon jumped up and down at a quick rate. "Oy, mate!" she greeted. "Thank ya sa much fer comin' on this boat ride with me! An' of course yer can't ferget Tails, he's comin' with us too! Speakin' of 'at bladdy drongo, where is he? Oi thought he was roight behind me, but oi guess I just out ran him! Ha ha! That fox is too out of shape, oi mean oi'm two years youngah than him and oi'm a Sheila too, I can still—"

Marine's mouth quit running after Sonic slapped his hand over it. He twitched, "Will you shut the heck up?!" He then removed his glove and crossed his arms. "What's wrong with you, anyway? Why do you keep bouncing like that?"

The raccoon shrugged. "Oi'm na sure, I just feel pretty ripper after drinking that…drink…"

"What drink?" Sonic asked, curious.

"Coffee!"

Sonic's face contorted into an expression that was a cross between disgust and sheer terror.

Right at that moment, however, Tails came bounding towards the ship. Using his twin tails, he flew up and landed on the ship's deck next to Sonic. "Sonic…I'm…so sorry!" he gasped. "Marine…j-just…"

"Just what, mate?!" Marine demanded. "Th' last oi recall, yer th' one that bought me the bladdy coffee! So shut up!"

Tails suddenly felt his muzzle being grabbed before Sonic brought his face to his. "Why did you give her coffee, dude?!" he demanded. "Coffee?! Come on!!"

The fox smiled sheepishly. "I'm so sorry! I thought she could handle it…"

Sonic shoved him off and tapped his foot. "Well…whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Marine hiccupped and took her place at the mast. "Right, mates! Time for adventure!" she announced.

Sonic slapped his face.

Tails chuckled sheepishly.

This ship set sail.


	2. Marine loves Caffiene

**A/N: Um, so...yeah. Here's chapter 2.**

**This is a little longer than last chapter. Which is a good thing, I hope. Please review if you like it!**

* * *

Marine beamed as she stared out into the open sea. This coffee…whatever it had in it, it made her simply ecstatic. The sea made her even more excited than she usually was.

"Awright, mates! Gatha' rand for a quick briefing on t'day's adventure!" she called to her 'crew'. Sonic sat with a bored expression on the ship's deck while Tails paced back and forth.

The two friends lifted their heads when Marine had spoken, and the raccoon flung herself off the top deck down to the bottom with the duo. Tails cringed as she landed, hoping she hadn't broken anything. She hadn't.

Sonic sighed and lowered his blue eyelids. "Where are you dragging us today, Marine?"

Marine giggled excitedly and laid out a poorly drawn map. Tails guessed she had drawn it. "Well, first we're going to th' southern islands! Then we're takin' off to Christmas Island! Then we're going to th' Bermuda Triangle, and then to the Pacific Ocean and then to Niagra Falls and then to…"

"Did you say Bermuda Triangle?" Tails asked, interrupting the raccoon's long winded speech. She grinned cheekily and nodded.

"Yer heard me right!"

"No one has ever sailed out of the Bermuda Triangle alive," Sonic pointed out.

Tails sighed, already tired of this 'adventure'. "I should have never given her that coffee…" he muttered dryly to himself. Then the fox averted his cobalt gaze to the top deck of the ship. "Hey, Marine? If you're down here…who's driving the boat?"

Chaos ensued.

"Oy, oi totally fergot 'bout the steering! Aw, bugger! How the bladdy heck am I going to get up to the top deck?! Oi think the ladder's broken, and the barrel I usually use was moved to the bottom of the deck…" The Aussie started to feel the effects of the caffeine in her blood, and she started running around like crazy.

"Oi'm a failure! A tatal failure! Oi'm ruined! Oi'm gonna go down as th' worst captain in history! Oh, this is sooo bad…oi can't live with m'self…"

Sonic sped over to her and grabbed her arms. "Will you shut up and just go steer already?!" he demanded. "If you don't hurry, we're going to crash!"

Marine growled. "Didn't ya hear a word oi said, mate?!" she spat. "I can't get to the top deck!"

Calmly and pleasantly, Tails spun his two tails around until he was flying. Then he casually flew over to Marine, picked her up, and placed her on the top deck. Marine didn't comprehend what had happened at first, but then she realized.

Ripper!

"Thanks a bundle!" she exclaimed before running over to the steering wheel and taking a firm grasp of it.

Tails hopped down back to the bottom deck and joined Sonic. "Well, one disaster is over," he commented. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take…"

Suddenly, the ship jerked to a halt, sending the orange and blue figures flying across the deck. Tails hung onto the railing to stop himself before feeling a sharp sensation in his rear.

Sonic was clutching his tail for dear life.

"Ow! Let go, Sonic!" Tails cried, wincing at the pain. The hedgehog shook his head.

"Never!" he proclaimed. "I can't swim!"

Tails groaned and looked up. "What happened, anyway?"

Just then, Marine's head appeared over the railing, just inches from Tails' bewildered face. "Hey, mates!" she exclaimed. "Sorry 'bout that, but we've landed at the first island!"

Sonic wriggled, causing Tails to cry out in pain. "Tails! Hurry up and get your butt back on the boat!" he demanded. Tails kicked him in the face.

"Shut up! What the heck do you think I'm trying to do, it's a little bit hard whenever I've got an obese hedgehog on my tail!"

"Obese?! I'm perfectly fit!"

"Doesn't feel like it!"

Marine growled, upset because no one was listening to her. "Will yer blokes listen ta me already?!" she demanded with a yowl, causing Sonic and Tails both to flinch. Wow, they had never heard her scream that loudly.

After the two shut up and finally scrambled back on deck, Marine leapt off the ship and landed on the sandy shores of the first island. Tails and Sonic soon followed suit, and the raccoon pirate stared in awe at the beautiful palm trees that were scattered around the landscape.

For a couple moments, Sonic got rather sentimental. Wow, this sure was beautiful.

Then Marine started talking.

"Oi, mah bladdy Acca Dacca!" she exclaimed. "Look at this beautifal island, mates! Oi bet that there're lots 'n lots of coconuts to collect! Heck, maybe there's even s'me buried treasure! Wouldn't 'at jes make our days, mates?!" Marine dashed over to one of the trees and started shaking it violently. "Just follow my lead, mates! All yer gotta do is shake it as hard 's ya can, and…"

Tails rushed over and shoved Marine out of the way right before a coconut was about to become a permanent part of her head. She landed with an 'oof!'. Tails leaned backwards so to dodge the fruit himself, but instead ended up having it fall on his foot.

"Oh, holy…!" the fox clutched his foot in incredible pain. "Marine! How hard did you shake that stupid tree?!"

Marine groaned and picked herself up. "Ah. Beats me, mate." With the coffee in her system, though, it didn't take long for her to bounce back to her normal state. "Still, there's na way we're stoppin' here, mates! Back to the ship!"

Sonic was extremely annoyed. "The stupid adventure isn't over yet?!" he exclaimed. Marine turned her head and winked.

"Na even close!"

Needless to say, Sonic was ticked.


	3. A Run in With a Faker

**A/N: Wow, chapter 3 so quickly! Guess I'm going faster than I thought.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys. I think after writing this chapter I'll be able to run along with this a little smoother. Please look forward to it.**

* * *

The ship had set sail again. Other than it jerking at odd times during the trip from Marine's jitters, Sonic and Tails had to admit that the journey was becoming rather relaxing. "Maybe this won't be so bad," Tails put in, trying to cheer Sonic up a little.

"Mmm, maybe not," the hedgehog admitted.

His words were taken back, though, as suddenly the ship was rocked by some unknown object. Sonic and Tails flew across the deck, but this time, instead of going over the edge, they were launched in the opposite direction. They both knocked their heads against the wall that separates the top and bottom decks.

Marine hopped off her perch again, only this time landed on Sonic's face. "OK, mates, you kna' the drill!" she announced. The raccoon looked underneath her feet and saw Sonic's face being crushed by them. "Oh. Sorry."

Sonic moaned and jerked his head off, forcing Marine to hop off his face. "JUST GET OFF!" he bellowed. Tails chewed on his lower lip, praying that he wouldn't burst out laughing.

As Sonic rubbed his face, Marine waded over to the shores of the island the ship had stopped next to. "And I present to yer viewing pleasure…Christmas Island!"

Tails smiled as he gazed around the said island. It was actually rather beautiful. It didn't look much like an island at all. There were grassy fields, palm trees, cliffs, and a pond that sat in the center of it. The fox's pleasant thoughts were interrupted, however.

"Oi, this place is ripper!" Marine announced. "Oi can't believe that this sort o' scenery could grow on an island! How 'bout you, mates? Can you believe that?! Oi can't wait to check out this pond! Oh, oh, oh…"

"Marine?! SHUT UP!"

Marine flattened her ears against her head as she glared at Sonic. "Why dan't yer keep ya comments to yerself?" she said in a low, warning voice.

Sonic's eyelid twitched. "Oh, so now I'M the one that needs to keep comments to myself?!" he demanded. "We've been dragged on an adventure I didn't even want, you're hyped up on some substance that should be illegal to people like you, and now…and now…I can't even believe you, Marine!"

"H-hey, guys, let's keep it cool," Tails said with a sheepish grin. Marine and Sonic both shot daggers at him with their eyes.

"SHUT THE HECK UP!"

Suddenly, the arguing was interrupted by a figure approaching the three. Sonic's ears pricked up, Tails smiled, and Marine gasped.

"Shadow?!"

Shadow snorted and nodded, shutting his eyes. "Hey," he said in reply. Sonic smirked and gave Shadow a thumbs up.

"What's up, Shadster? What're you doing on an island like this?"

Shadow squinter slightly and spun around. "I could ask you the same thing, blue hedgehog."

"Well, actually, we were—"

Sonic's "reason" suddenly piped up again. "Oi, bladdy nice ta see yer again, Shadow! I still remember th' last toime we saw ya, wasn't Blaze with us? Ha, yeah, 'at's been a long time ago na…"

Marine continued to prattle on. Shadow kept completely silent, glaring at her with his ruby gaze. "…is she on some sort of substance I should know about?"

"Yes," Tails replied. "Coffee."

Shadow slapped his face with his gloved hand. "Because THAT sounds like a good thing."

After Sonic finally got Marine to shut up, the blue hedgehog turned to his rival. "Hey, faker, you never answered my question," he said. "Why are you on this island?"

"Oh, yeah," Shadow said, perking up a bit. "I was giving the good doctor a visit, and he began chasing me out of his base. So, in order to save my skin, I used the Chaos Control. Naturally, I land in a deserted location." The black and red hedgehog smirked. "I guess it was my…somewhat…lucky day that you three showed up."

"Did I hear a 'somewhat' in there?" Sonic jeered with a cheeky smile.

It was then that Marine interrupted the conversation.

"Hey, hey, oi got a strewth ideer, Shadow!" Marine cried, causing Tails to flinch. "Why don't yer come with us? Seein' as how you're stranded an' all that, roight?"

There was silence as Shadow pondered this over. "Against my better judgment…I'm going to say yes. But only because I'm stranded here."

Tails got a very bad feeling in his stomach. "I have a bad feeling about this," he said aloud, but only audible enough for Sonic to hear. The blue hedgehog nodded grimly.

"Awwright mates, toime to set sail again!" Marine cried. "The more the merrier!"


	4. Crash

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's a little later this time. I've been pretty busy, and next weekend will be even busier, unfortunately. Sorry. **

**I'll try to update as much as I can. Short chapter this time...I'm not even really sure how long this story is going to go on. It may end soon.**

**Thanks for everyone reviewing, you guys are fantastic!**

* * *

"Hmm…you know, Sonic, the last time I checked, this doesn't seem like home."

"Nah, ya think?!"

Sonic sneered as he glared around his surroundings. After Marine had dragged her motley crew on board, they had ended up on a massive island that was made almost entirely of a vast cave. Shadow and Sonic were now conversing as Marine and Tails went to explore.

Sonic crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. "This bites. So hard. This is what I've had to put up with all day! IT's already lunch time, and I don't think that the stupid coffee Marine drank has worn off yet!"

Shadow nodded in agreement. "The only reason I wanted to go on this journey was because I wanted to go home. If all we're going to be doing is sail around with a raccoon that could be mistaken as drunk…I think I'd rather risk my chances deserted again. Later."

"Oh, no!" The blue hedgehog called out and grabbed one of Shadow's spines. "You're not going anywhere! I can't take much more of this nonsense, and you're going to stick it out with me!" Shadow huffed and stood still.

"Fine…but don't expect me to enjoy this."

Suddenly, the two rivals heard Marine's unmistakable Australian accent echo through the cave. "Oh, bladdy luck! Run, mates, run!"

Sonic's green pupils dilated as he saw Tails and Marine running for their lives. However, it was what was behind them that frightened him. A giant monster that looked like a mixture of a whale and a shark was tailing them.

"Tch…!" Shadow couldn't help but look scared. "It's time to run."

"No need to tell me twice!"

Using his trademark speed, Sonic wound up his feet and started dashing as quickly as he could towards the cave's entrance. "Aaah! Gotta run gotta run gotta run…"

The background music started changing to the theme song of Sonic X, and the voice of Spencer Nielson started belting out "Gotta go fast! Gotta go fast! Gotta go faster, faster, faster faster faster…"

Unfortunately, Sonic's music that usually pumped him up didn't work, and the monster was quickly catching up. Marine and Tails were even closer to the beast, and out of fear and adrenaline, Marine attached herself to Shadow's torso. "Run, drongo, run!" she screamed.

Shadow rolled his eyes and continued down the tunnel, though the added weight of his burden was slowing him down completely. Tails had taken to the sky, and now it was just a mad race to the light at the end of the tunnel.

Just as Sonic's face broke into the sunlight, the whale creature bashed into the wall, leaving him stranded there while the others got away. Shadow slowed down and skidded to a stop, sending Marine flying off his back and into a tree. She bashed her skull on the trunk.

"Ooh…pretty lights…"

Tails landed on the ground and breathed heavily. Sonic then sped over to him and grabbed him by the muzzle. "Tails! I can't take much more of this!" he begged. "She won't listen to reason from me, you have to make her stop!"

The fox frowned and flinched back at Sonic's stressful expression. "What makes you think she'll listen to me?" he asked.

"You're her friend! And if we don't make her stop soon, Shadow is going to kill her!"

The two turned their heads to see Marine using Shadow's spines as a back scratcher.

"Case in point," Tails admitted. Then he smiled. "But don't worry, Sonic. If I know anything about caffeine, it's that after about 2 hours, the drinker totally crashes."

Suddenly, Shadow yelped, and Sonic saw that Marine had collapsed right on his toe. The ultimate life form gnawed on his tongue so he wouldn't scream.

Sonic frowned. "This is either a very good thing, or a very bad thing.

"And knowing my luck, it's probably a bad thing."


	5. A Disturbance

**A/N: Hey guys, extremely sorry for the long wait. And...for the extremely short chapter. I know it's the last one, and it seems kind of lame to end it this way...but I'm not exactly in my prime condition right now. Check out my profile for details.**

**Thanks for everybody who supported this story, and and I hope you like this stupid ending. A tiny bit of Tairine, eh? **

* * *

"Oooh…whoa, man, oi think that oi see Flickies…"

Marine mumbled in dazed state as Sonic had her slung over his shoulder. He, Shadow and Tails were walking back to the ship, and now that the 'captain' had finally crashed, it was their big chance to go home.

Sonic glared back at the raccoon, who kept on muttering nonsense. "Na, gatekeeper, oi dan't think oi want that bunny…team is victorious…all yer base are belong to us…" The hedgehog groaned and flicked his gaze to Tails, who seemed quite amused.

"Even without the coffee, she's absolutely hopeless!"

The twin-tailed fox snickered and fixated his gaze on Marine. "Ah, don't be too hard on her Sonic. It was her first time drinking coffee. At least this adventure is over now."

"And I can finally return home," Shadow put in, breaking his silence.

No one said much else as they boarded the ship with the dazed raccoon in tow.

***

Tails shut the door behind him with one of his twin tails and strode calmly towards the bed. He was in Marine's bedroom, and was about to lay her in bed. She had finally passed out after a few more minutes babbling on the ship.

Sonic _swore_ he didn't do it. Tails wasn't so sure.

Nevertheless, Marine was asleep now, so it didn't really matter. Tails gently laid the female pirate into her small cot and tucked her in. Smiling, the fox turned to leave.

"Oi…Tails, mate?"

Tails pricked his ears and spun around with a slight surprise. She was awake already?

Marine blinked twice before rubbing her head. "Ooh…oi think that this is th' worst headache I've gotten in a long time…" Tails nodded in understanding, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Well, caffeine can do that to you, you know. That's why you have to drink it in short bursts."

The amber raccoon sighed and flopped her head down onto her pillow. "Well…whatever. G'night, mate." Tails smiled in agreement and walked over to the door to exit.

"Wait…mate?"

The fox turned around yet again, "What is it?"

Marine smirked. "When r'ya going to that Starbuck's again? Oi want s'more of that coffee!"

At his own house, Sonic suddenly felt a very, very bad pain in his chest. Something was wrong.

Somewhere…there was a disturbance…

**The End!**


End file.
